Don't Get Mad, Get Even
by soulessfantasy
Summary: Haley laughed to herself. The stupidity of Nathan Scott sometimes never seized to amaze her. He clearly wasn’t going to take today seriously. “Fine!” She thought “Don’t get mad. Get even.” Naley fluff set beginning of S6


**Don't Get Mad, Get Even.**

"Okay so Jamie is spending the day at Brooke's and we've got a number and one jobs to do today." Haley stated as she walked into the kitchen a towel slung over her shoulder.

Nathan was currently sitting at the breakfast bar looking through some Ravens' game plans his brother had given him earlier in the week. Nathan took a sip of his coffee and looked up at his wife "huh?"

Haley rolled her eyes at her husband. "I said we've got a** lot** to do today."

"Oh right." Nathan stated, the disinterest clearly in his voice.

"Nathan! Are you listening? I'm only going to say this once. I really don't have time for this today"

He would have found the fact she was all in a fluster cute if he wasn't so fed up of her talking about housework. "Yes. I'm listening" he sighed in response.

Haley continued while beginning to wash up the dirty plates in the sink. "Okay so there's a pile of washing...." Nathan looked back at the game plans in front of him. He'd looked at them several times already, but once more couldn't hurt. He loved his wife but he hated chores. He could never understand why she wanted to spend their day off doing housework and running errands. I mean there were several other things they could be doing while Jamie was out the house. He licked his lips and let his mind wonder.

"... But on top of that...Nathan?" She looked over at her husband, his eyes glazed over, and a smirk started to form on his lips. Even with the pretence of reading the material in front of him, she knew where his mind was – she didn't need six years of marriage to tell her that.

She put the last plate on the rack to dry before removing the towel from her shoulders. With force she slapped it hard against the work top in front of her.

Hearing the loud slap caused Nathan to awake from his day dream. _"Crap!"_ His eyes widened as he continued to read the game plan in front of him intently, only hoping his wife had not realised what dirty thoughts he'd just conjured up.

Haley laughed to herself. The stupidity of Nathan Scott sometimes never seized to amaze her. He clearly wasn't going to take today seriously. _"Fine!" _ She thought _"Don't get mad. Get even."_

She dried her hands on the towel beside her before walking up behind her husband. Placing her hand on his shoulder she kissed a sensitive spot behind his left ear. "Hi..." she whispered. Nathan shivered as he felt her hot breath on the back of his neck. He put down the game plans in his hand watching her as she moved to face him. She slowly lifted herself onto the breakfast bar, positioning herself directly in front of Nathan, one leg either side of his stall. "Hel-lo", he replied with a smirk, placing his hands on his Haley's thighs, rubbing them softly. She knew what that smirk meant.

"_Oh! It's game on Scott." _Haley smiled to herself. "So I was thinking..." her hands were on his shoulders once again as she slowly rubbed her soft hands down his arms once. "With Jamie out the house, the sooner we get these chores done the sooner we can..." Haley lent down and began to whisper an ensemble of dirty promises in his ear. Nathan hands stopped dead in their tracks as his eyes widened at Haley words. She pulled back looking into his now dark blue pools that were filled with shock and excitement. He moaned as his wife seductively bit down on her bottom lip, causing Nathan to harden immediately.

"Haley...Are you trying to kill me?" he groaned, placing his hands on her hips, pulling her off the bar. Now standing inbetween his legs, Nathan snaked his arms around her waist.

She laughed lightly. "Not yet" she whispered as she placed her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hot fiery kiss. His tongue skimmed between her lips begging for entrance, she complied and parted her lips feeling his tongue explore every contour of her mouth. She pushed her hand through his hair scraping her blunt fingernails along his scalp causing him to moan in her mouth.

She pulled away, eyes still closed. "mmm..." As Haley opened her eyes she saw Nathan's infamous smirk placed on his features leaning into to kiss her again. "Na-ah" She placed her finger on his lip to stop him and he pulled back letting her see the confusion on his face. "That was just a taster" she said huskily removing herself from Nathan's embrace. "Chores first, fun later" she teased picking up her bag, walking out of the kitchen towards the front door.

Nathan huffed, hands falling to his sides as he got up to follow his wife. "Hales, come on! Where are you going?" he cried out in protest.

"Nathan" she argued back, he wasn't going to win. "I told you, I'm going out to run some errands. You were listening weren't you?"

Nathan face suddenly clouded with panic. _"Stupid horny day dreams!" _ He had no idea what she'd said 5 minutes previously. All he remembered was that she was only going to tell him once; to ask again would be a sentence worse than death – for him and his throbbing member. "Er... yeah of course I was listening..." the words stumbling out of his mouth. "Chores... now... right..."

Haley stopped in her tracks when she approached the front door, turning to face Nathan who was still hot on her heels. "Well good" she placed a hand on his cheek when he approached and gentle stroked it with her thumb. "I'll only be gone a couple of hours, that's plenty of time for you to get all you need to do done."

She could tell from her husband's expression he was pleading for her to remind him of what was to be done, but Haley saw no fun in that. Her smile turned into a mischievous grin as she took her husband's chin between her thumb and first finger pulling him closer. "Maybe you'll even get time for a work out before I give you a little personal training of my own" she teased as she kissed him softly.

"_God she's killing me" _he thought as he forced a smile watching his wife slink out of the door.

Walking towards the car, Haley let out the laugh that had been bubbling inside for several minutes. She had no idea how he was going to get out of this one. To be honest she wasn't even mad anymore, she was just curious to see how Nathan would try and rectify the situation. She knew her husband - When he wanted something he would always make sure he'd get it. Haley got in the car and drove away.

------------------

"Nathan?!" Haley called as she walked down the stairs.

When Haley arrived home a few hours later, she was shocked beyond belief. The house was spotless. The living room had been hovered and tidied, the kitchen was spotless with dirty dishes washed and put away, the washing and ironing had been folded and the beds were made (even Jamie's). She couldn't be mad at him; he had taken a load whole of her shoulders - even if his motives were a little off. Despite this, there was still one last thing she had to do.

Her husband appeared from the downstairs closet after putting the vacuum away. "Haley..." he smiled wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, as they met in the living room. _"God" _he smiled to himself _"I'm so getting lucky"_

Haley smiled at her husband before looking out towards the garden .

"Nathan, why isn't the lawn mowed like I asked?"

Eyes wide, Mouth open. It was safe to say Nathan Scott would never ignore his wife again.


End file.
